


Caged Heart

by BDHXHX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!60, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega!Perkins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 事故（佩金斯拒绝称呼它是故事）发生的毫无由来又顺理成章。一个重要警告：有大量私设





	Caged Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 前情提要：https://www.weibo.com/3649594435/GzFS17fju?from=page_1005053649594435_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment

特制加厚的遮光窗帘本该把外面的光线都挡住，但介于他们这几天每晚上都在阳台上做，最后也一般以佩金斯边被操着边爬回来，骂着60“快天亮了我们会被看到的”，然后两个人又在里面滚得昏天黑地，没人记得关好玻璃门结尾，佩金斯这下又被正午的阳光晒醒了。

男人不动声色地醒来，他习惯了注视着眼前的某样东西，慢慢眨眼直到一切都清晰起来，期间也不会有什么动作，而不是像60那样要打着哈欠，伸出手使劲搓眼睛，还要搂紧抱着的东西，生怕吵不醒身边的人那样。这是情报人员的基本修养。

60还会睡得很死，佩金斯用口交给他叫早他都会花好长一段时间才能清醒，说实话佩金斯很不满意他这样，因为佩金斯就得每次都要多给小费和多嘱托前台服务员：“是的，到时候可能要麻烦你多费心多呼叫几次。”

不过这样的好处也有，特别是在佩金斯要离开的时候。

涣散的目光终于能聚焦后，佩金斯发现他一直在盯着的是60的睡乱了的头发。空气温热地呼吸着，少数变成了风吹起窗帘，让阿波罗的箭矢一根根射入，打在他们身上，接触的部位燃烧起一片金色。60背对着阳台抱住他的Omega入睡，承受了绝大多数的光照，年轻的面孔逆着光也足够引人注目，它英俊，并非完美无瑕，佩金斯曾亲吻过那些雀斑和凹陷，可那让60看起来更像个可被亲近的活人，而佩金斯被这特质吸引了。

佩金斯犹豫了一下，还是凑上去用嘴唇碰了碰60的。这不带任何情欲，虽然也不是单纯的赞美，可它是充满感情的，充沛到不需要回应的。60也确实没有醒来。佩金斯吁了口气，然后迅速准确地摸向了床头柜的暗格，把注射器拿出来就对着60的脖子刺去。针扎入皮肤的瞬间60的眼球在眼皮下剧烈颤动起来，但是镇定剂起效更快，一两秒内60就又沉沉睡去了。

确认60身体特征后佩金斯把60压在自己身上的手臂抬了起来，从大男孩的怀抱中钻出去。一切都是为了以防万一，佩金斯可担不起被发现身份的代价，再说了，给60用的还是跟CL那边合作的最新款，最大的负作用就是昏睡过头。想到这佩金斯就没什么愧疚的了。

他去浴室简单冲了个澡，没有急着把前后两个洞里的东西抠出来，倒是都塞了玩具防止流出来，大量情液散发的气味让那边的Alpha暴起的话就麻烦了。干净的衣服也在衣柜最里面放着，佩金斯挑了相对来说最宽松的那套。其他的留在这算了，反正60会全部带走的。

出门前佩金斯总是觉得还有什么没处理好，他又检查了一遍随身物品，终端没有问题，没被换机，给60写纸条的钢笔拿了，60的东西他也检查过了……最后发现问题还是出在60身上。

FBI探员在用过的抱枕里面挑了半天，没选那个最大的，是选了他们用过最多的放到了60怀里，睡梦中也皱着眉的年轻人这才舒展了眉头，梦呓着“理查德”安稳了。

这下轮到佩金斯不安了，他已经把全名告诉了60，虽然对方理论上不会真的找到他，但是祸害的种子已经种下了，早晚有可能会长成参天大树，它会破冰而出，把他们关系的冰原变成别的生机盎然的地方……那时候佩金斯眼里的60会变成什么样？佩金斯会在繁盛的雪松下靠近60，既然他们脚下的土地已经更牢固了吗？

佩金斯在心里摇头，果断从风衣内兜里掏出了他的药片，三粒一次。这种缥缈不定的感情预判他是不屑一顾的，至少对自己是这样。

他熟练地忍受着体内塞满异物的胀痛感，抄着紧急通道下了楼，然后在路边等了五分钟才想起来他因为答应了60和克兰西保持距离，根本就没有让克兰西来接他。他得自己回去了。出于礼貌佩金斯才没有脱口而出“干”字，他无视着路人惊恐的眼光，深知自己身上喷了抑制剂后就只剩下60的气味了，狂热的余潮还在继续作用着，佩金斯又开始不正常地流汗了，这就是他坚持要他的竹马来帮忙的原因……不，其实就算现在叫克兰西过来60也不会知道，佩金斯转念一想。

但是他已经答应60了。

佩金斯还是骂了一声，非常轻，听起来像是某个人的名字。他想了想，还是决定滥用职权叫人派一辆新的车过来，马上就要，“为了降低可能的风险”。

 

几天后佩金斯从验孕棒上看到两条清晰的红线时，他更加确定了在那棵树长起来的很久之前他就会用脚碾碎那颗种子。

 

* * *

 

 

事故（佩金斯拒绝称呼它是故事）发生的毫无由来又顺理成章。

起初是佩金斯开始头昏眼花和想吐，这对演员来说是很不正常的事，多年来他的生活习性都称不上好，颠倒生物钟和时而几天只靠压缩食品活着时而一周都要出席宴会都是常有的事，但他的身体依旧好到能随便同时顶替几个累到晕倒的年轻后勤（感谢伟大的各种精神药物），所以这绝对是不正常的。不过一般都发生在早晨，佩金斯又忙的要死，不妨碍工作的话他也就不急着检查。

他有时候会在呕吐时回想起年轻Alpha，想起60疏于锻炼却能轻而易举地拥有那样的身材，还有他没有皱纹的眉间和眼角。

也许只是年龄问题，佩金斯想着，按下马桶按钮，把厌烦和食物渣滓全都冲下去。

火上浇油的是上一次独角兽事件后的整整四十天佩金斯都没有进入发情期，那段日子佩金斯专注于跟底特律警局干架，他自然而然地想到了同在一个城市的话多少会有安抚作用，之前是距离太远才会加速发情，现在拉近了应该是正面延迟，这是合情合理的，再说了三十多年过来佩金斯的发情期都没有稳定过，又何必为了相处半年不到的小弱智上心。

当然还是有值得猜疑的地方：佩金斯想到60的时间越来越多了，他甚至会在不是操自己放松下的场合想到60，还不是那些激情的时刻，是无关紧要的一些琐事……但说到底，60从来没有在佩金斯要求他玩起极端套路的时候弄伤过他又有什么特别的呢？60可以在做到佩金斯整个撞到浴缸上的时候护住佩金斯的脑袋，那是有些人天生就会照顾的，佩金斯有一大把这样的炮友，所以不了，可能只是佩金斯自从跟60绑定以后就没找过别人才没有别的回想对象。

真正的导火索是两个月后佩金斯和克兰西见面时的谈话。

“你知道，我的一个女儿最近在和一个也是做探员的家伙约会……”克兰西舒舒服服地坐在专属他的椅子上，他们从佩金斯把这里当做定居点开始就留着它，佩金斯也不会有几个访客，这就默认是专门只给克兰西用的了。佩金斯则是坐在他对面的小沙发上，扶手上堆放着等下要看的资料，和克兰西聊天佩金斯会难得地丢下手头的事专心听讲。

“怎么了？他对她不好吗？”

“事实上挺好的，好到我想让你查一下他的背景，看看他合不合适下个月试穿礼服的地步，但是问题也就是在这里……告诉我，理查德，这个年头了你们结婚还需要写什么混账申请书吗？尤其是作为Omega的话？”

“什么？不，这个制度早就在几十年前被推翻了，就在我们大学毕业那会儿，不然我也就没机会进FBI了。”佩金斯觉得好笑。“现在大家对有无伴侣的态度更宽松了，只要你能完成任务，谁管你操的谁，请多长的发情期假都没关系，当然最好是两三天内解决，这是默认的规矩。”

克兰西挑眉，他明白佩金斯没说出来的部分，这只是少数优秀员工的福利罢了，除了佩金斯以外也没几个到处约炮、回来后又能马上赶完工的业务超强的Omega，更别说也做了年轻时克兰西帮签字同意的手术了。佩金斯本质上不怕戴套，他的子宫早就留不了种了。

尽管如此60还是佩金斯让内射的第一个人。这个想法突然穿过了佩金斯的脑子，让他颤栗了一下，克兰西注意到了，但是他没说什么。

从中学认识开始他们就建立了类似于灵魂伴侣的关系，一度默契得让大家都以为他们会在一起，直到佩金斯在某次霸凌事件后做了绝孕手术，而克兰西选择了另一个女孩人们才死心。但他们依旧保持着超乎平常人接受程度的友谊，在不干扰克兰西婚姻的情况下良好交往，尊重对方的底线，也轻易地理解对方的心思。

“所以这小子是在拿这个吊着我的宝贝女儿。”克兰西点头，决定把话题扭回来。

“也说不定，万一是他的上次刁难新人瞎说的，故意不想让他这么快就请产假这，这都是常有的事。”

 “那我想我得回去和她好好谈谈……这事情让她不安很多天了，我们身边又只有你坐上了高级探员的位置，相信我，我本来也不想因为这种事来打扰你的。”

克兰西做了个鬼脸，然后佩金斯没忍住露出了微笑。

“你随时都可以来找我，C，一如既往。”

“恐怕现在没那么容易了，嘿，你跟你的绑定对象最近怎么样了？”

他们都很清楚克兰西在上次佩金斯没有叫他接人后就更适当拉远距离了，而且之前聊到60的时候就有过尴尬时刻，从那时起克兰西就避免提起60，现在突然明着提起来完全出乎佩金斯的预料。

“没什么好说的，什么都没变。”

“这样也好……放松，放松，听我说，”克兰西伸出手拍了拍他的肩，还悄悄释放了信息素安抚，只是些友好的触碰，但是佩金斯不知怎么喉头开始翻滚了。“你有什么计划我都不会拦着你的，只是有时我也会怕你伤到自己了，我们总会有糊涂的时候，不是吗？你曾经会直接指明路给我，我也会提醒你哪里不对劲了，就是这样。”

年长Alpha指了指开着的卧房门，从这个角度刚好可以看到佩金斯那张柔软的大床。

“好好想想再告诉我那个看起来像巢的东西是怎么回事吧，R。”

Omega僵硬地看向他那堆满织物的床，克兰西的怀疑不是没有原因的，像佩金斯这样的强迫症人在发情期外是绝对无法容忍自己生活在青少年房间一样混乱的地方的，但就是在这，在佩金斯华盛顿的地盘里，佩金斯已经无意识把手头上有的柔软棉被毯子都放上去，卷成一个两边尽量挤满、中间留给他睡觉的巢。为了填充好，佩金斯把闲置的毛巾都放上去了。

它看起来还不太成型，可只要瞄一眼，任何生理课上听讲了的学生都能认出来它是什么。

“我觉得它不是……”

“它是的。没必要害怕去面对这个事实，我们都知道处理方案的。”

那显然是巢，那个只有孕期Omega才会搭起来的东西，用充斥让他们受孕的Alpha信息素的东西把他们围起来，好让自己在Alpha不在的时候也能安心，也是为了警告别的家伙不要靠近这个Omega，他是别人的了。佩金斯……佩金斯手头上没有任何属于60的东西，最容易收集气味的床单之类就不说了，佩金斯连60的一件衣服都没有，也难怪这个巢乱七八糟的，到处都是为了填补而乱塞的痕迹。

结局就是佩金斯连续几天，试完了买来的验孕棒，得到的结果只有一个。非常，非常令佩金斯恶心的那个结果。

理查德·佩金斯，在他生命中的第三十九个年头，怀孕了，另一个孩子的父亲，则毫无疑问是比他小二十岁的R.K.康尼，整套发现意外怀孕的流程都十分顺畅自然，仿佛命运之神早就写好了剧本，就等着佩金斯一只脚不小心踏进他的舞台。

现在佩金斯都已经走到这一幕的末尾了，至于下一幕怎么演，佩金斯很头疼。他很快有了一个收尾事故现场的想法，但是要另一个演员60配合演出就不是那么容易想出来了。

 

* * *

 

执行解除绑定手术的医生是克兰西推荐的，医院是佩金斯提前去看过了的，预约费和手术费是佩金斯备好钱了的，繁缛的请假单是佩金斯自己写的，术后的修养地是佩金斯查的，安排时间是佩金斯多次核对了60的课表和60的活动爱好后决定的（是，他就是有掌握60的每个动态，某台常用手机的锁屏就是60的基本日程表，不然怎么每次都能把60逼出来），隔断药物是要看之后的反应才能定下买不买，但是这个佩金斯也做好了两手计划。

更长远的孕检、和法国那边的家人通知、孩子出生地的抉择则是有了一定的轮廓，虽然还是让佩金斯头疼欲裂，甚至还有些怀疑他一个人能不能应付过来，但是佩金斯相信他能的，他必须能。这个时代里的单亲家长不在少数，绑定接触后佩金斯实在不行还可以拜托人工合成60的信息素以度过整个孕期。孩子生理名义上的外公卡姆斯基本来也是孤身Omega，应该是不会介意佩金斯直接带走它的，the Omega绝对明白独自奋战的Omega有多愤恨被世俗拘束，如果介意，佩金斯也早就跑了。对，说到这个，佩金斯还要开始联系部门调换的事了，还有升职降职……所有河流的可能分支佩金斯都考虑到了。

压力是佩金斯的熟客，但在这个情景下，佩金斯还得为了不影响到那个估计还没他拇指大的婴儿即刻排解掉重压感，他开始坚持在固定点进食，减轻药剂用量，尽量加长休息时间。他荒谬地缩在椅子里闭目修神，活像耳朵垂下来的兔子，这事情佩金斯从认识克兰西起就不再做了，现在又得再来一遍。

而60呢,60要做的只是在做手术那天滚过来，乖乖听佩金斯的话进手术室里，躺在床上被麻醉到昏迷，几个小时后醒来爱怎么过就怎么过自己的人生去了。佩金斯需要顶着不想承认的酸涩心情承认的是，60其实什么时候想找谁操上都是随便的，他有他的魅力，佩金斯不用多花心思来替他担心以后怎么过好的。60还年轻，有大把时间可以去想他从这段关系里都得到了什么，就算得出了错误的亏了的结果，他也能有别人来帮他舒缓，每次佩金斯去学校找60的时候都能远远看到60要么是被人偷偷跟着，要么是直接被围住，好坏先不论，他有的挑。

想到这佩金斯就坦然的恼火。

在第二性别平权运动中他站温和派那边，职场位置需要他低调，反正他也得到了他想要的，佩金斯到底还是在一个靠业务能力而不是靠谁屌大说话的地方，曾经有宣扬Alpha和Beta至上的傻逼，都被佩金斯最后悄悄踢下去了，但现在佩金斯只想对Alpha比中指和怒骂，除了克兰西以外都无差别攻击，干你们没被日开过的小屁眼，谁的肚子来借他用一下，嗯？谁能过来带着激素作用的情绪好好写报告？

最沮丧的是骂着骂着佩金斯还是把60划出范围了。护短是人类的普遍心理，佩金斯安慰自己道，他还记得课本上的问卷统计数据，不低。

 

* * *

 

**照这个地图上的规划路线来。时间我标在右下角了。**

你连名字都不留，我还以为你是兄弟会里面总想骗我进去的那群痴呆，差点没看就删了[emoji][emoji]

……只有你是命令口气，放心吧，我不会认错的:(

佩金斯我知道你还在看，我为刚才我两条都没直接回答指令道歉，是的长官，我会按时去的

怎么是医院？原来你是医生吗？Ew我觉得这样不太专业，但是要是是你要求的话我不在意，真的

我一直以为你会是文职人员，像是公司员工或者政府工作部门的？如果猜中其中任何一个的话回个yes给我就好了

我觉得你穿白大褂挺……合适的。护士装更好。虽然我知道正规医院是不会有那种粉色连体短裙的。

佩金斯……我想了一天了……回复一下我吧……不然我就继续骚扰了……[emoji]我知道你会把我的消息设成震动，我试过的[emoji]

佩金斯

佩金斯！

理查德！

我要睡了，晚安，理查德——来自你不肯叫亲爱的那个亲爱的康尼

**晚安。**

* * *

 

 

说了一大堆漂亮话的Alpha根本就没来。

佩金斯却提前了整整一个小时到那家医院，Omega坐在一楼的等候室里等着，双腿合拢，脊背挺直，双手放在大腿上，端正得像是一根等待被燃烧的蜡烛。

他的眼里已经开始闪起火光了，两指在屏幕上拉开又收起；隔断小药片后佩金斯的强迫症动作很快找回了它们的位置；但地图再怎么放大和缩小，显示60所在位置的星标还是保持在那里。它不该是永不动摇的北极星的，它应该向佩金斯坠毁，把自己砸碎了的同时也把前段时间的佩金斯的痕迹抹消掉，佩金斯等着这颗闪烁的流星坠向他，燃烧掉他的顾虑。

他试着打了几个电话，能打通，但是无人接听。

在被通知今天预约的手术必须要取消掉的时候佩金斯的怒火倒真是被点燃了。 “我会再跟您联系的。”佩金斯揉着太阳穴说道，整齐小巧的牙齿狠狠嗑在自己的嘴唇上面，脾气在爆发边缘样子的让医生不敢再多问，小心把他请了出去。

气归气，他不能在这个节骨点上乱了阵脚，60爽约的事又不是没有发生过，是他疏忽了，佩金斯想。但是60从佩金斯透露名字起就一直很听话，还敢开始调情了……不，佩金斯不能找借口。当时谈到约定的时候佩金斯应该放一点筹码……

他还能告诉60什么？快他妈的给我过来不然你就要知道那个你排斥的存在了？

铃声响起时佩金斯还有残存的恍惚，他先随手接通了才发现这是个陌生号码。Omega皱眉，鬼使神差地还是把终端举到了耳边：“哪位？”

“是我，理查德。”

他直接僵在了门口，有人提醒他往前走了才继续挪动起来。他边尽量冷静地说着边找了个偏僻的角落：“不用过来了，等下一次我通知你再说。”

“您没有马上挂断……而且听起来还有点惊喜？”

“真惊喜你不知天高地厚地说了十几条废话后还敢浪费我的时间，克兰西都不会敢这样做的，小康尼。”佩金斯讽刺道。“你在干什么？还有什么重大典礼是你没逃过的吗？”

“我想除了毕业典礼之外没有了……这都要感谢您的培养，我对中途离开这件事基本都没有愧疚感了。”60话锋一转，像是打准了佩金斯会被气到，然后开始讨好：“但我对跟您有关的是更加不会放弃了的……理查德，相信我。”

佩金斯深呼吸。他只想叫60滚蛋，但既然事情还没完全解决，他就还得应付一下60.

“解释。”

“我其实早就来医院了，只是没出现在您面前而已。您就不先打算好奇一下我是怎么找到您这台终端的吗？”

“……说。”

“您知道的吧，我就前几次试了播回您的一次性号码，之后再也没试过了。其实我是把所有您用过的都记下来了，打算等到攒的够多了，或者紧急情况下可以一个个试过去，我就知道您是会放松警惕的，早晚会留下私人终端号码。您看，我现在就试对了。啊，现在这个是我另一台终端的，您当然不知道，因为我也没启用过，从来只是作为秘密备用机。”60耐心地解释着，佩金斯觉得那平稳表面下的得意令人作呕。

“你都是计划好了的，是吗。”佩金斯咬牙切齿。

“当然，我也会有我的小心思，”60笑了，非常轻，佩金斯还是捕捉到了。“不然您怎么会愿意一次又一次回来呢？我猜您查到的我的档案不是很光明吧 ，让我想想，心理评级出现问题，暴力倾向……”

“还有你愚蠢自大的发言，‘我和51还有900他们一样能轻易看穿人，所以我平时宁愿不去接近别人，玩腻得太快了。’”

“我就用它当过一段时间推特的置顶而已，您果然会观察到这种地步，跟我猜的差不多……这是真的。说起来您也真的是喜欢追求刺激，连干炮都想找个能让您有征服欲望的不是吗。”

他们都沉默了。

佩金斯感到困倦，本来刚才叫60来就是为了直接斩断联系，没必要走到互相坦白这一步。他知道60没有表面看起来那么冲动无脑，随他支配。 60不能抗拒身体间的吸引和揭露秘密的快感罢了。但他想不想要他身上都有那股侵略性，佩金斯喜欢发情期60释放出这股天性，其他时候最好还是收起来，胡狼是撕咬不过真的狼的。

最后是60先开的口：“可您是对我来说是特别的。我越是了解您我越是感兴趣，我也不觉得我能一次性永远看穿您了，因为您是会因我改变的，这对我来说不是全新的体验，但是你，理查德，你会不知不觉中向我妥协那么多东西，变成我爱的样子……我也只想跟您有这样美妙的感觉。我不会保持以前的思考方式了，我会变异，也想拉着您跟我一起……我好像变蠢了，但是我很开心。当然，有些是装蠢，可我觉得您也会很享受……总之您能听出来了吧，我……”

“60，给我听着，住嘴。”

“我觉得我爱上您了。”

佩金斯承认那一秒他有一点点动心了。

他清了清嗓子：“……清醒点，你可能是被生理反应影响了而已，这都是有救的。”

“可是您也……您都信任我到这样不设防的地步了，我以为您……”60连说话都变得断断续续的，鼻子吸气的抽声也很明显，这王八蛋崽子居然哭了。

“解除绑定手术不会太痛苦，缓解术后短期信息素紊乱的药我也能搞到，你脑子有问题的话去看别的医生，实在有需求我会帮你安排。”

“……您为什么就是不肯接受我？为什么？我真的很喜欢您……”

“我没有教育温室里自以为叛逆的娇花的义务，够了，等下一次的通知短信就行了，我要挂了。”

按下结束通话前，佩金斯还听到了一句话，它过于音调低沉和恶毒，难以想象那是从刚才还在哭诉的60嘴里说出的，佩金斯差点都把终端摔了。

“那我也要来了，理查德。”

佩金斯迈出脚步。直觉告诉探员事情没他想的那么简单，60那堆看似深情的告白里藏了些很明显不对劲的东西，但当下先逃离60才是第一任务。

他朝着河边走去，因为他对这座城市地下暗道的了解远胜于绝大多数下水道工人。

红灯刚过，大批人朝着佩金斯的反方向走去，他瘦小的影子在他们的阴影中略过，时而连成一片，走过他们就像是敲过钢琴的黑白琴键， 60根本赶不上这首落幕曲，佩金斯只要再拐进那条地下通道，Alpha就会被逼着从他的爱欲迷宫里另寻他路了。

但其实佩金斯只要再对60正确定位，他就会发现黄色五角星正在以恐怖的速度向他靠近——只是人潮的响声把60努力前进的脚步声盖过了，年轻人紧密的步伐很快就要在空旷的通道里响彻，让佩金斯的曲子完全变调。

佩金斯还一无所知地前进着，他选的这条维修人员道路还是新建成的，干净而无人，白炽灯在正上方照耀着，到被从背后按倒在地上的时候佩金斯才惊觉极度紧张的话他是会注意不到身后的动静的。

为时已晚，浓郁的雪松味渗透进了佩金斯信息素接收器的每一处，Omega几乎是马上就湿了裤子，雌穴入口随着佩金斯自觉张开腿的动作擦在内裤上都能引发佩金斯电击一样的狂颤，两片近来都小心闭合的肉瓣这时被春潮流水生生撞开了。

“咿呀……”佩金斯呜咽着低下头，两臂贴在地上，把脖子更好地摆在身后的Alpha面前等待享用。这都是多次干炮的习惯使然，而且本来佩金斯就对60整个从上方盖住他这个事实毫无抵抗之力，男人身体的每个部位都在悲鸣“标记我，掠夺我”，这个想法有几个瞬间完全占据了佩金斯的大脑，所以这算不上是身体违背了意志。

60也没比他好到哪去，他们毕竟隔了这么久都没有接触，但愤怒当头的60还是显现出了他不想展示出来的自制力。他冷眼看着佩金斯渴望到甚至向后勾起脚尖勾住他的小腿，还往上蹭着，暗示60贴着佩金斯屁股的地方再做点什么。60是硬的不能再硬了，为了缓解想直接插入佩金斯到男人子宫壁上的欲求他才咬了佩金斯的腺体，这一口咬得鲜血淋漓，佩金斯在他身下痛呼起来。

“觉得难受了吗？”60假惺惺的叹息。“那为什么还想跑呢。”

他在他们倒下时护着佩金斯肚子的手也被顺着流淌下的淫液沾湿了，60于是追溯起这股甜腻气味的源头，隔着布料揉搓男人敏感的阴核，一两圈指尖挑弄后佩金斯马上就潮吹了，眼角也有新的液体流下。“这么快……我还以为您真的不想要我了，原来不是。”60用思索的语气说道。“果然您还是享受被追的感觉而已吧，那没关系，我其实随时都可以玩这种捉迷藏游戏……”

他把吻印在佩金斯抓进他自己头发的手上，等着佩金斯慢慢从高潮中恢复过来，但期间也没有放过男人似乎变大了的乳头，还有规律地张开手掌按摩，然后渐渐合拢五指到佩金斯的乳晕上挤压，像是想从他的Omega乳牛这里榨出奶水。为了方便做手术佩金斯今天还穿了方便解开的衣服，可60偏不，他就要这样两人完整着装，跟原始动物一样扭打和摩擦。

“……从我身上滚下去。”佩金斯喘息着说，气势在呻吟中减得几乎没有了。

“那又能代表什么呢，您想要站起来做吗？”60好像被他逗笑了，他一把握住了佩金斯柔软的下身开始蹂躏——男人甚至还没有来得及勃起。

Alpha沉思片刻，觉得还是该告诉佩金斯真相：“您以为您能逃到哪？我在您身上安的跟踪器效果很不错，刚才就精准定位了我才能追上来……”

佩金斯回头用，看疯狗的眼神看向60：“你在说什么。”

“那家医院又不止有您的朋友知道，爹地也很熟悉。”60耸肩。“啊，说了您不要去见那位朋友您又不听话这个另外再算账吧，我们先从最大的问题开始，”他逼近佩金斯，跟他的伴侣鼻尖顶着鼻尖，还猛啃一口佩金斯的脸，真他妈的是条疯了的狼狗：“您怎么敢跟我解除绑定？先说了我不允许，我只是想听您的理由。”

他们周遭的空间都充斥着情欲的氛围，生理和心理上佩金斯也都想和60有更多接触。但他挤出一个假笑，需要的话他可以变成刻薄的样子：“因为我玩够你了，温室里自以为叛逆的小雏菊。”

60大概是气到了极点，这时候他也温柔地笑了出来，手上却是把佩金斯下身的衣物扒掉。离Alpha性器的阻碍更少一层后佩金斯下意识翘起了屁股，操它的心灵底层相通，60也注意到了。

“如果您亲自帮我拉下裤子的话，我可以保证一杆插到底……好吗，理查德？”年轻人如此提案道。

佩金斯嘴上不理他，反手就是把60的内裤和运动裤一并扯到了膝盖，这并不顺利，十有八九是因为60的老二在里面高高翘起，而佩金斯自己还在想方设法地贴近。

他终于如愿以偿。60兑现了承诺，肉棒强势地撑开还没经过手指润滑的肉壁，层层叠叠的软肉吮吸上来，但60没有沉陷在这天堂般美好的小穴陷阱里，直到他肥大的龟头擦到Omega子宫瓣膜口才听着佩金斯欲拒还迎的嗯嗯啊啊声停下。

“我觉得您刚才说慌了。”60低吟，他开始小幅度动作起来，反复用表面布满青筋的老二研磨内里娇嫩的花壁，满足佩金斯的需求，但唯独就是没有再顶到过宫口。“您肯定有事瞒着我……比如为什么都这样了您还没有进入发情期呢？”

“哈……还不是因为你废物……噫♡”

“我觉得我很到位了，”60委屈了，“您的前面都能起来了，平时得两三次才能做到的……？我倒是觉得您才是可疑的那个，比如说您的胸口和肚子都多了好多肉呢，信息素也变了，还想要离开我……”

他舔开佩金斯汗湿的尾发，灵活的舌头戳刺进佩金斯耳朵里，还故意和下半身性交的频率一样：“告诉我吧理查德，告诉我告诉我……”

“啊啊啊♡滚！嗯嗯呃♡没叫你这里滚♡”

“我都这么想要您了，您凭什么不喜欢我一点？这不公平……探员。”

“你……你怎么……呼♡哈啊♡进来啊♡”

“其实我有点猜到了哦……现在委婉地交待出来还来得及……”

“好好闭嘴，干完这炮我们就♡嗯♡”

“再不说的话我就走了。”

60像是觉得无趣了。他还真的全部拔了出来，然后站起身，沾满花汁的阴茎依旧坚硬。他歪头看佩金斯挣扎着坐起来，雌穴还在噗噗喷出精液和润滑，大腿也以肉眼可见的幅度抽筋，男人鼻水都哽咽出来了，表情还是冰冷的。是啊，60边打着手枪边想，他这么冷漠一个人，身体里面却这么火热，那颗心也有岩浆般高温的部分。Alpha什么都知道了，但他就想让这位骄傲的Omega自己说出来：“来吧，理查德？”

“嗯啊……我已经……不年轻了，康尼，我也不够吸引人，那些信息素的把戏我不能再玩几年了……你没必要……”

“但是我想。”

“你之前明明在我问起来的时候含糊带过去了……哈……”

“但是您还是想，想得把我都排除在外了……所以我也不太清楚您想要什么？”

佩金斯爬了过来，视死如归的神情让60有点觉得自己做过火了，但佩金斯捧住他的老二撸动时他想，哦，喔。

他们的视线融到了一起，一如最初60有神志时看到的就是这样沉溺于他的佩金斯那时。

“……我想生下你的孩子，康尼。”

然后Omega张开了和小洞一样诱人的嘴，把60还想要追问的机会都跟着那根老二吞了进去。

 

* * *

 

佩金斯都不知道他最后是怎么和60操得忘我然后昏迷然后被60带走的，总之，醒来的时候他看到了一只垂头丧气的哈士奇大狗守在他床边，这才是60正常的样子（谁管他是不是又是装的）。

“怎么了？”

60可怜巴巴地看了他一眼：“理查德……医生说这是假孕，我们根本就没有成功……”

佩金斯发出了鼻音，几近叹息。这是最合理的解释了，那个医生对他的承诺没有失效，佩金斯是自由的。

他认出了这是60的房间，床上塞了好几个对Alpha来说明显多于的靠枕，虽然没有佩金斯住处的多，但是满房间60的气味让佩金斯终于有了在他安全的巢里的感觉。

回复60期待眼神的时候佩金斯的话语几不可闻：“……那你应该再努力。”

他伸手挡住60马上凑过来要亲热的脸，突然想起一样很多个早晨都发现不对的事情：“回答我，你有几次是装睡的，马上。”

60别开眼：“理查德……”

“60。”

“只有几次不是。”60紧张地看过来，害怕看到佩金斯的反应但又想赶快知道：“所以……？”

“没什么，不要打扰我对你动手就好。”他说。


End file.
